This invention relates generally to the art of compaction and more particularly for an apparatus to compressing large metallic drums for volume reduction thereof.
An environmental interest in recycling of many products has brought about a need for compaction of such products as a part of the recycling or disposal thereof With regard to beverage containers, a variety of devices have been developed. One such apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,686 to Triantos, Jr. Another such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,227 to Van Buskirk.
Refuse, of course, has always been subject to compaction and an exemplary device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,868 to Zimmer.
In the industrial area, no satisfactory device has been available for the compaction of large metallic drums such as 55 gallon drums normally used for shipment of flowable material.